Pendants
by ArcGreen
Summary: Another little ol' one-shot


........

* * *

She never understood why they had to study English. It wasn't like she was ever going to fly over seas anyway, and if tourist decided to visit Japan then they should at least have a guide or handbook to help them out.

Hey, she never said she was a charitable person – in fact she could honestly say she was not a goody-two-shoe.

"Yukari, please answer the question on the board."

With a sigh, she dragged herself out of the chair and sludged up to the blackboard. What was the point of knowing about nouns anyway? She spoke Japanese perfectly fine for a teenage girl. Still, she didn't like looking bad.

Reaching out to take a bit of chalk- the movement caused the necklace around her neck to jostle with a clicking sound. Mindlessly writing the answer done, she tried to push away the thought of the two silver hearts that knocked together.

Yeah, she wished something would get knocked together.

"Very good, you may take your seat."

Waving a bored hand at the sensei, she sighed as she walked back towards her seat, forcing her eyes to not stray to the right. He was looking bored out of his mind too, slouched over his seat with and upturned palm supporting his narrow chin.

No, no gazing.

Collapsing back into her seat, Yukari passed the next half hour ignoring the rest of the lesson while her hand idly toyed with the chain around her neck. She didn't want to draw attention to it, but somehow it had just became a habit to reach up to trace the tiny linked metal. It was a comforting reminder to take life slow – not get so bent out of shape like Chiemi.

Ha, like anyone could ever freak out like her friend.

Still, it was nice to feel the chain glide between her fingers and she knew from experience that if she lifted it to her nose that it would give off a faint metallic smell. Why the hell did she think that something cold, hard, and in tangy smelling be so comforting?

She never really ever cared for necklaces before – they jangled around her neck like a thin choke hold- but something about this one was special.

The sight of blonde hair caught her off guard and she forced her gaze back to the front of the room.

The twin heart's in between her fingers. It was obvious in the workmanship whose was whose; hers was uneven with one side much higher up while Ohno's was almost perfectly even. She didn't need to look down to know that they looked funny together.

Guess that was a clue huh?

Glancing down, she dropped the hand onto the desk and stared at the pinky finger. There was nothing special about it, her hands in general who small and petite – the opposite of Chiemi's monster power claws. When she had slapped her it had really been the first time she's ever struck anyone.

It hadn't suit well with her.

Flexing her fingers out wide, she rested her cheek upon the other. This had been the hand that had worn the pinky ring – the red string of fate bull crap- that Ohno had given her.

The significance of it shouldn't have been such a big deal to her. She knew she wasn't much to look at and that most guys were turned off by her lack of lady like aspects, but she was still a girl. Possessing just as much emotions as any other girl.

The stupid jewelry thug just didn't understand.

Maybe, she just missed having something on her little finger?

Yeah, right.

"Break – no fighting. I'll be back."

Hearing the announcement brought Yukari out of her thoughts and she looked around as everyone started to relax and chat. Chiemi and Maki making their way over towards her; she had lucked out with a window seat so that was the claimed hang out designation during in class breaks.

His was practically on the other side of the room.

"Man, I didn't any of that stuff!"

It was easy to lose herself in the mindless chatter about teachers and classwork. Of course something was easy when it was something she did every day. Sighing, she stood once again found herself staring down at her little finger.

"Something wrong Yukari? You seem sad?"

Looking up into the wide concerned eyes of Maki, she shook her head while standing up.

"No, just thirsty. I'ma go get a drink, be back."

Not waiting for any request from them she headed out of the classroom. Passing the boy's group as she went by – she randomly glanced over and was surprised when grayish green eyes caught hers.

Urg, just like that her heart flutters.

Hiroda's loud voice interrupted before her thoughts could make her blush.

"Daaaarrrrllllliiiinnnngggggg!!!! Where are you going?"

Grimacing at the Fonz look alike she paused to slap the back of his head, purposively ignoring the other two stares.

"Don't call me that, I'm in no way as hell anything close to your darling."

Looking up she met the dark knowing eyes of Hirata and stuck her tongue out impulsively before whirling away to the door. Ohno's voice drifted over to her as she opened the class door.

"What's up with her?"

Cool headed jerk! It'd probably kill him to be less naïve!

Stomping down the hall, she glared at anyone who turned to look at her.

They'd never be anything like the swinging pendants at her throat. It was just like the picture – two completely incompatible hearts – looking out of place. She _knew_ that but still, there was always that little sharp shard of hope that continually pierced her when he said something nice to her.

"I. Am. A. Idiot."

She should have just kept the ring; single and solid. It wasn't shaped like the thing that was always aching in her chest.

Pausing in front of the juice machine Yukari stared unseeingly as the choices. Really, what had she been expecting? For Ohno to jump up and declare that she was his darling? Not only would that have been creepy and out of character but it was unrealistic.

Pressing the button for Apple juice, she sighed again while brushing back her hair.

It just had to be him; she couldn't have fallen for someone who acted like a normal high school student instead of some punk who spent all his time making trinkets. Fate was playing an ugly trick on her.

"You going to stand there all day?"

Not bothering to look over her shoulder to see Yukari simply bent down to retrieve the small square juice carton before turning around.

Man, she knew loving him was a dead end road, but looking at him in all his laid back glory. She simply couldn't find the strength to say she was done.

It sucked.

Her ring might have been able to evolve into something prettier, but she just couldn't.

"Sorry."

Beginning to brush past Ohno – she was stopped by a hand around her wrist. Halted just past him, she warily turned around to meet his serious gaze.

"Please tell me you aren't going to bend my arm backwards again."

The corner of his mouth might have twitched but she couldn't be sure as he simply stared at her. A blush was making its way up her face but she was just too tired to turn away or fight the hold on her.

"What's wrong?"

It was funny how for guy who didn't like people getting into his business, he sure seemed to always get into hers. It wasn't like she was doing it to get his attention – quite the opposite- but he always seemed to notice. And he always asked her.

Funny, for a guy who loathed being the butte of any joke, he sure made her feel like she was at the end of his.

"Why do you do that…it's nothing."

Twisting out of his grasp, she ignored the confused expression on his face and walked away.

It wasn't difficult to walk away from him, it never was. He wasn't going to chase after and tackle her down into a confession, he wasn't even aware of how she felt about him. She had known this, yet still she felt that little knife of hope jab again in vain.

Just what if, what if…

"That's annoying, how you always turn away."

The hold on her wrist was tight this time – jerking her backwards with enough force that had her lose her footing.

She wasn't sure if it was luck or a curse to have landed hard against his chest. Pushing herself backwards, she glared at him.

"You stink like smoke."

At least his answering glare was familiar- even if his actions caused confusion that was messing with her stomach and heart.

"Don't complain."

Standing here with his large hand around her wrist for the second time, Yukari wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or slap him for being so …Ohno. Taking the high road, she reached out to grab the hand that was grabbing hers.

Detaching the hand, she stepped back again, tightly holding the juice box against her chest.

"Why do you care if something is wrong?"

It was a good question, and Ohno looked like he was actually thinking about it before answering.

She wasn't sure if she should have been irritated by the length of time it took him to answer or to hold her breath in anticipation. Whichever one it was, it wasn't fun.

"I don't know, guess 'cause I don't like it when you're upset."

And just like that, she fell in love all over again.

Incredulously staring at him as he calmly stared back – Yukari wasn't sure if she wanted to smack him or herself. Finally, something snapped inside.

"Do you realize how that makes me feel or are you really just dense to a girl's feelings?"

Boy, did she want to high tail her little ass out of there as soon as the words left her mouth. What the hell was she thinking! Just a few months ago she had decided that, although she couldn't just be friend, she sure as hell wasn't going to confess until she had some insurance.

But here she was, practically confessing to him!

The minutes ticked by as they simply stared at each other, and each passing second was like a hundred to Yukari. Until it was just too much to bear, she shifted her eyes away from him with a head scratch and uneasy laugh.

"Well..the bell's about to ring so I'm going to head back…"

A coward's escape but she didn't care- at that moment she wasn't going to be picky on how to get away from the almost blank with shock look on his face. Was it really that big of a surprise!

"Yukari! What took you so long?"

Walking back towards her friends, she caught the glance that Chiemi gave towards Hirata and the way the two blushed before looking away. Oh god after what happened she _so_ did not want to witness a love fest between the two.

"Eh, just couldn't decide."

She had just sat down – when had the two groups merged to one – when the door opened again this time as Ohno came back in.

Their eyes met, and she felt her chest tighten in pain before looking away to join the conversation. Geez, she just had to pick the seat that had an empty one next to hers!

"I think it'd be really fun to go too!"

Focusing on the talk about some kind of festival or fair, she tensed when he took the seat next to hers. Trying to act nonchalant and actually succeeding were two entirely separate things and she was failing miserably at both.

"Yukari, Ohno, you guys going to come, it'll be fun!"

Seeing all their faces turn towards them with expectant looks, she swallowed while debating whether to answer. Sure, it'd be a grand ole time full of awkward moments with a certain blonde but she didn't want to disappoint her friends.

She almost missed his answer when a hand casually reached out to grab hers underneath the desk – firming entwining his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, we'll go."

Everyone turned in surprise –her included but for obviously other reasons- to stare at Ohno. He sat there calm as the day and she realized with a jolt that no one else could see their hands.

When had he ever answered for someone else, let alone her? And why was he acting so damn cool about it!

Nodding automatically, she stammered out.

"Y-yeah, we will."

Maki broke the silence.

"Great! I'm so excited, do you think there be r –"

Waiting as the conversation broke out again as her friends began discussing rides and booths, she turned to look at the man next to her.

"What..do..you..think..you're..doing..Ohno?"

She didn't want to believe, she didn't want to begin to get her hopes up more just for this to be some weird Ohno version of comforting someone.

The look on his face couldn't quite be classified as a smile but it wasn't angry or regretful either.

"What do you think? I don't want to be dense anymore towards this girl's feelings."

Staring up into odd unique eyes, Yukari tried to hide the huge grin on her face by raising a skeptical brow. She ignored the mad fluttering going on in her stomach.

"Oh yeah, well good luck with that."

The glare on his face did nothing to hide the squeeze his hand gave hers under the desk. Smiling, she turned back to the rest of the group with a small clink of her necklace.

Maybe the heart pendants didn't look so bad together after all.

.............

* * *

A/N: My, where are these one-shot coming from I wonder....


End file.
